


Hope

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Rian finds hope in Deet.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hope

Naia had done the best she could to help Deet. Healing was tricky magic, but she knew that Deet's condition was beyond her. She had suggested for Rian to allow her to rest until Mother Aughra could come.

Rian had taken Deet to the little house nearest the edge of the Dark Wood. It was his and his alone now. The thought had hit him harder than he had expected, but he brushed his feelings aside. Deet needed him now.

He busied himself with attending to her. His old bed served the Grottan well as he guided her into it. She stared blankly ahead of her, no movement made except the rhythm of her breathing.

The state of Deet made Rian ache inside, but that was pushed away too. He began to talk to her; sing old Stonewood songs for her. Anything he thought might bring her back. Finally, as morning broke, he gave one last attempt to persevere her.

"What if, I told you that I love you?"

The words poured out of him with a desperate sigh behind them. Deet made no movement, no response. Her eyes voided of the lovely comfort they had given him.

The tears came shortly afterward and Rian wailed into her shoulder. The aftermath of loss making him shake with despair until her fingers slipping between his made something rise in his chest.

Hope.


End file.
